The Second Avatar
by Katara09
Summary: Aang, Katara, and Sokka continue for the North Pole. Along the way they meet a young Waterbender and she has a secret that no one will believe... Chapter 6 Up
1. The Berryful Dinner

My first try for an Avatar Fanfic! Enjoy!

The Second Avatar - Part 1: Berryful Dinner

"So, Sokka what's for dinner?" Aang glided down from a large rock on the side of the campsite. He landed right next to a roaring, crackling campfire. Over the fire was an old, rusty pot that had a boiling, yellow liquid inside. Around the fire there were neatly arranged stones that made a lopsided circle.

Aang stuck his nose near the edge of the pot and took a sniff ready to smell the best food ever. To his surprise it really had an awful smell that caused him to plug his nose and back away.

Sokka looked up at Aang and he grabbed a large wooden soup ladle from beside the fire pit. He placed the ladle inside the pot and stared stirring his mixture. "I thought we could have my famous mushroom and herb soup tonight. It'll be done after…" his voice got a little quieter, "I find some herbs…"

Aang sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked at Sokka. Katara came slowly out of the bushes behind him with Momo following. They both had an arm full of red and blue berries. Momo stumbled and almost lost his bunch, but regained his balance. Sokka had a frown on his face as he saw Katara a Momo set down their find. "Dig in everyone!" Katara half shouted and she grabbed a hand full of red berries. Then she sat beside Aang. "Well go on have some! They can't be any worse than herbless Mushroom and Herb Soup!" she smiled and stuck a few berries in her mouth.

Aang got up and ran to the berries. "Thank you Katara!" he said as he shoved berries in his mouth. "These are great! The blue are the best!"

"You guys always do this when I make dinner!" Sokka set down his spoon and turned away from the others. "I search all day for mushrooms and you don't even care about the soup I made with them!" Aang and Katara ignored him and they continued shoving berries in their mouths.

Sokka got up and he kneeled next to the pile of berries. He picked a blue one up and he sniffed it slowly. Then he grabbed a red berry and did the same. "You guys stop eating these!" he shouted. "They're not ripe! They could get you sick!" Aang, Katara, and Momo quickly stopped chewing and their faces turned green. Momo stiffly fell over with shock all over his face. Aang got up. "Will you guys excuse me for a minute?" he said with a mouthful of half chewed berries. He ran into the woods holding his stomach. Katara spat out her berries and ran after Aang.

Sokka sat next to Momo and he folded his arms with a cross look on his face. He sighed and rested his head on a tree. He picked up Momo who was drooling red berry juice. Momo looked sick and he groaned when Sokka whipped his face. "Relax little guy. The red berries were okay, but the blue ones weren't ripe. I only saw you eat the red ones." Momo perked right up and he jumped out of Sokka's hands and pointed into the woods. He chirped and then jumped into Sokka's lap. "I only saw Aang eat the blue berries," he giggled. "He's going to be quite sick for a while!"

Momo chirped again and he looked up at the sky. The sun had set hours ago and the nightlife was just starting to come alive. Bugs where making noises and the birds had all fallen a sleep. "Well, Momo. I think we should get some sleep. Katara can take care of Aang for now." Sokka stood up and he unrolled a Water Tribe sleeping bag. He then slowly laid down and shot up in pain. "Stupid rock!" he shouted and he lifted the sleeping bag and flicked the rock away. He then checked the entire area for rocks. He found no more and then he slowly drifted into dreamland. Momo curled up into a ball on his stomach and fell asleep listening to the sound of rushing water of the near by stream.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	2. The Waterbender

The Second Avatar – Part 2: The Waterbender

The sun started to rise into the sky of the cool day. Katara's eyes slowly opened and she placed her hand in front of her eyes to block the sun. She sat up and looked over at Aang who was sleeping on his back. He had one hand on his stomach and his face was scrunched. Momo was sleeping by his head and his tail softly landed on Aang's face. Aang sneezed and he shot up in freight.

Katara got up and kneeled beside him. "Aang relax! You only sneezed!" Aang looked at Katara sheepishly and he fell backwards on the soft sleeping bag. Katara smiled and she grabbed a hand full of washed, red berries. "You want some Aang?"

Aang looked at the berries and his faced turned pale green again. "Don't worry. These _are_ ripe." Katara shoved some berries in her mouth and some red juice squirted out of a berry and got Aang in the cheek. He still wasn't fully awake so he just slapped his hand on it and fell back asleep. Katara smiled and she petted Momo who replied with a purr.

Katara got up, chewing berries and she looked over at Sokka's sleeping bag. He wasn't there! She dropped all of the berries in panic and she took off running in the woods. "Sokka! Sokka! Where are you!" she shouted. She hadn't run very far when she tripped and smashed into the forest debris. She held her body up with one hand and looked behind her. She had tripped over Sokka's shoe. All of a sudden she heard him shout in pain.

"Where's my shoe!" he roared. He came bouncing on one foot out of the bushes. "Oh! Katara you found my shoe!" he ran to the shoe and popped it on his foot.

He helped Katara to her feet and looked down. "Where did you go? I was worried something happened to you! Can't you warn someone before you just go wandering off?" Katara had her arms raised then she looked up and saw an apple tree.

"Well, Momo had an apple this morning and he showed me where he had gotten it. So I was going to bring some back, but I tripped and lost my shoe. Then I stepped on a rock and I found you on the ground and…"

"Okay Sokka, I get it."

-------------------------

A girl hid behind a bush on the edge of the campsite over looking everything. Her eyes caught Aang and she hid deeper in the bush startled and worried that he might see her. She then cautiously looked up and she saw that he was sleeping. She then slowly stood up and got out her bow and arrow. She kneeled on the ground and moved into the campsite. She walked over to Aang and knelt down again.

Aang's eyes twitched and then they slowly opened. He looked straight into her eyes, but didn't move. She backed up a little and Aang sat up. "Who are you?" he asked.

She stood up and turned to walk away when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked her. She lowered her bow to her side and turned and faced him. She was wearing the same water clothes as Katara and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a long blue ribbon tied in the ponytail too. "Are you a Waterbender?" Aang asked.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah and you look like an Airbender I saw in a painting once. What are you doing here?" Aang sat down and she followed. "We're camping here and we're on our way to the North Pole."

"We? Are there others?"

"Yeah there's Sokka and Katara. Oh and Momo." Momo climbed up to Aang's head.

"He's cute," she smiled. "My tribe lives just on the other side of the stream. I'm Sakura and I'm a Waterbender."

"I'm Aang and I'm a…" he looked down.

"You're an Airbender…" she said. "I can tell and you're not just any Airbender but…. the Avatar!"

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	3. The Water Village

The Second Avatar - Part 3: The Water Village

"An Airbender!" an elderly man jumped out of the bushes and he put an arrow up to Aang. Sakura jumped up and gasped.

Aang jumped up and backed away. "What's going on?" he asked in terror. "What did I do?"

"Sakura get away from this Airbender, he's dangerous!" the man pushed Sakura back, but she ran in front of Aang.

"Leave him alone!" she put her arms out to her side to shield Aang.

"Sakura get out of the way!" the man went to push Sakura, but Aang intersected with a small airball. The man let go of his arrow and it shot through the air.

"No!" Sakura shouted. Just then Katara and Sokka came running out of the bushes.

"What's going on?" Katara demanded. Momo was on the ground with an arrow in his side. He tried to chirp and get up, but it was no use.

"Momo!" Aang was at Momo's side touching the arrow lightly.

"Why did you do that for? The Airbender didn't do anything to harm me or you!" Sakura was furious. She walked up to the older man holding her bow and arrow up.

Other Waterbenders came out of the bushes and stared sadly at the hurt lemur. On younger man knelt beside Aang. "I think I can save him."

Aang whipped tears from his eyes and turned and faced the boy.

"Really?" he asked with a cracky voice.

"Yeah he can." A young woman was standing beside the man. She had a sweet face and short brown hair.

"I'm Leora. Don't worry, he'll be okay."

The man lifted Momo slowly and he walked to the edge of the stream. He did a little Waterbending and that made a few small stepping-stones appear in the middle of the stream. He and the other Waterbenders walked across leaving Aang, Sakura, Katara, Sokka, and the older man behind.

Aang walked up to Sakura and the old man.

"He's an Airbender… I only did that to protect us from any threats he might bring to our village…" the man turned around and took off in the forest.

"I think I scared him…" Sakura said to Aang in a low voice. "I'm really sorry that happed to Momo. The chief has been awfully worried about threats such as the Airbender Avatar. I don't know why though. The Avatar is supposed to help in the war and help keep balance among the four Nations."

"So many things have changed…" Aang said half to himself.

"Come on, let's go to my village." Sakura started to walk and Aang motioned Katara and Sokka to follow.

"Why did that man attack Aang?" Katara asked.

"He's the chief and he's very protective of me." Sakura sighed.

They all walked on the largest stepping-stones silently and walked through a big bush. On the other side was a huge Waterbender village. There were at least 30 teepees and a few mud houses. There were also many Waterbenders of different ages and genders, all doing certain tasks. Sakura led the group into her teepee, which was the biggest and right in the entrance of the village.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" she asked holding up 2 apples.

"Oh thank you!" Sokka grabbed both apples and took a bite out of each.

"Geeze, someone's hungry!" Katara remarked. Sokka smiled then kept biting into the apples. Aang sighed and he looked down. Katara put her arm around him and she said, "He'll be okay."

The man that took Momo came in the teepee and sat down. "So is he going to be okay?" Aang asked. The man had much concern on his face and he looked Aang in the eyes. "He's very weak and the wound is pretty deep. There's some chance he'll live and some that…. He won't."

Tears started fill Aang's eyes and he again looked down. Katara gave him a small squeeze and Leora came in carrying a different lemur. "Oh hey, Leora. How's Miki?" Sakura got up and petted the lemur.

"She's great. She's fully recovered and ready to come back home!" Leora smiled.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed. Miki was Momo's size and color, the only real difference was the blue bow tied around her neck. She jumped on Sakura's head and wrapped her tail around her neck.

"You have a lemur?" Katara asked skeptically. "How did you get it?"

"I found Miki on the side of the stream as a baby, so I took her in. She has a big scar on her stomach like a burn. I think she escaped from the Fire Nation." Sakura knelt beside Aang. "Miki won't let Momo die, Aang. Leora and Mathis won't either." (Mathis is the man )

There were multiple screams, bangs, and ripping noises outside the teepee. Sakura was the first up, "Guys wait here."

She, Leora, and Mathis ran outside and saw a Firebender and an army that were setting teepees on fire and capturing people.

"I know you're here Avatar! Show yourself!" the lead bender roared.

"Oh no! They're destroying the whole village! What do we do?" Sakura hugged Miki tightly, and Aang and the other ran outside. Shock was all over his face and he stared at the lead Firebender in shock.

"Zuko…."

* * *

Please Review! Give me ice cream! 


	4. Fire Nation Attack

The Second Avatar - Part 4: Fire Nation Attack

Zuko had come to the village in search of the Avatar, of course. "I know the Avatar is here! You people can not hide him from me!" Zuko shot forward then he turned and saw Aang. He had a smirk on his face as he walked over to him and the group. "Hello, Avatar. Are you ready to come with me?"

Sakura stepped in front of Aang and Miki went to her shoulder. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Very well then." Zuko created small flames above his hands and he shot them at Sakura. Aang swung his staff creating a huge gust of wind that knocked Zuko on his back.

"You'll never get me!" Aang yelled to Zuko. He looked at the village. The people ran in fright as Zuko's men chased them around and captured some.

Zuko got up and his hands were ablaze. He growled at Aang and he shot forward, knocking him to the ground.

Aang tired to fight back and get Zuko off of him, but Zuko kept the fire right by his neck. "One false move Avatar, and you'll get it!"

Zuko flew backward and he slid across the ground. Aang sat up and he saw the Village Chief standing next to Sakura. They both had their bow and arrows pointed at Zuko ready to strike.

Zuko's men began to yell and holler. He turned his head and saw that they were being attacked by the Waterbenders. They all had dropped their spears and they had their heads covered. "Zuko we must leave!" one shouted.

The men retreated out of the village with the benders following. Zuko was ragged. He looked back at the group, got up and took off following his men.

Sakura and the chief put their bows away then they stared at the village in ruins. Sakura lowed her head in shame.

Aang quickly got to his feet and he ran over to Sakura. "Sakura! Where's the teepee that Momo is in!" Aang was trembling all over worried for his lemur.

"Oh it's over here, follow me!" the group followed her to a pile of ashes where the hospital teepee used to be…

"No, this can't be it! It can't be!" Aang fell to his knees looking at the place where his lemur had once been. His vision became blurry and warm tears went down his cheeks.

Katara knelt beside him with tears on her face too. "It'll be alright, Aang," she said with a shaky voice. "It'll be okay…" she hugged him tight to comfort him and herself.

Sakura looked down and she saw Miki looking at the ashes and chirping quietly. Miki's ears shot up and she chirped loudly in anger. Sakura picked her up. "Like Katara said, it'll be okay." She hugged the lemur. "Come on guys. There's really nothing we can do here."

Sokka walked up to Aang and Katara. He handed Aang a small dark blue ribbon, Momo's friendship present. Aang was to give it to him for their one-month meeting anniversary. Aang took it and he set it by the ashes.

Aang started to fell much anger build up inside him. He stood up and turned to the group. His eyes were filled with rage. He clenched his fists together.

Katara gasped and stood up next to Sokka.

The arrows on his hands and eyes began to glow blue. But something else was happening to, and not to him, but Sakura. She started to sweat and she was trembling. She looked at her hands in terror then backed up a little.

Her eyes then too began to glow as an Avatar!

* * *

Review guys! Sorry for the long wait! I need reviews! 


	5. New Questions

The Second Avatar – Part 5: New Questions

Sakura stood dead still with her eyes glowing brightly. Katara fixed her gaze on Aang who now was creating huge gust of wind. The group laid flat on the ground as the harsh winds started to get fast.

Katara covered her head and scooted closer to Sokka. She felt the wind pick up even more. She felt the tearing and slashing of debris hard on her back. She looked up to see Aang hovering the air surrounded in what seemed to be a small twister. She held her upper body up with one hand and she turned to her side so she was facing Aang. She knew that she had stopped and calmed Aang down before, but could she do it again?

She slowly crawled over to a small tree, fighting the pulling winds. She used it to help her stand and face Aang. "Aang, it'll be okay. You still have us as your friends and nothing can change that. Momo may be gone, but his spirit will always be within you. He wouldn't want you being angry he'd want you to be happy and live life to the best. Please Aang, Momo wouldn't want you to be like this." Katara paused and discovered that she had started to cry. She felt the winds start to die down.

Aang was lowering himself slowly to the ground. As he reached the ground Katara ran for him and caught him as he collapsed. Sakura collapsed to the ground behind them. The light died down and disappeared.

Aang opened his eyes and looked at Katara. "Thanks, Katara. You're right Momo wouldn't want me to be like this. But he isn't coming back, is he?"

Katara shifted Aang into an upright position. She smiled and turned to Sakura. Sokka was helping her to her feet. Katara did the same with Aang who was weak and worn out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katara asked Sokka as he picked Sakura up.

"Yeah I think so. It was so weird that she began to glow the same time Aang did. I think there's a secret that she didn't tell us."

Miki jumped up on Sokka's shoulder and chirped quietly. The group headed into the woods, back to the camp to get on Appa.

They crossed the stream and saw Appa sitting by the fire pit. "Hey buddy. How are ya?" Aang fast walked over to Appa and jumped on his head. "So is Sakura coming with us?" he asked.

The chief walked up to Appa. "It's best that she does. There is a lot about her that you don't know and need to. But you will find that out in time. Where are you headed?"

Katara put the sleeping bags and some pouches of berries on Appa and climbed up to his saddle. "We're going to the North Pole, so Aang can learn some more Waterbending. Then we'll head to an Earth village for him to learn Earthbending."

Sokka slowly set Sakura down on Appa's saddle and climbed on himself.

"Have great journey, and the best of luck to all of you."

"Same with you, sir. Appa, yip-yip!" with a grunt Appa took off into the air flying over what seemed to be an endless forest.

* * *

Review people! Review:D 


	6. The Storm And A Firebender

The Second Avatar: Part 6 - The Storm and a Firebender

The late afternoon was calm and quiet. Appa seemed to be very pleased flying over the open, blue water. The salty air was in his nose and in every huff of breath he too, but he still seemed to like it.

Aang shifted his weight a little and he turned to face everyone in the bison's saddle. He scanned everyone who were all sleeping except for Sakura. She sat quietly on the far edge of the saddle with a worried look on her face. He gave her the same look and she looked up at him. She smiled and turned away staring up at the sky.

Aang sighed and he got up. They were only a few days away from the North Pole now, which was a good thing. He and Katara could finally learn Waterbending then it was off to the Earth Kingdom.

He sat next to Sakura sighing and putting his elbows on his knees. He looked over at Sakura who hadn't moved a bit.

She was biting her lower lip and gazing into the gleaming ocean. She decided to turn and face Aang, but she also looked down.

"What's wrong?" Aang knew she had a secret, but that she did but didn't want to tell.

She looked up at him and sighed. "I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" he turned so that he was facing her right on.

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell anyone. According to the chief of my tribe it could endanger me and anyone around," she paused. "You saw my eyes glowing when yours did, didn't you?"

"Well no, I didn't, but Katara told me all about it."

Sakura nodded and continued. "Well a few days or maybe even weeks ago my eyes did the same thing and a few days before that they did it again! It was really weird. The chief told me that I was the Avatar. But then what happened to the Air Avatar? There was no way I could be the new Avatar. It just wasn't possible, but I know how to Waterbend and I can Firebend a little…" she snapped her fingers and a small spark bounced of them.

Aang started at her in amazement. "You can Firebend?"

She nodded slowly. "Just a little. I can't create fire on my own, but I can sort of bend fire that's already there."

Appa jerked and grunted. Aang quickly looked up into the sky. "What is it boy?"

The sky was black and the waters ahead where thrashing about. Aang's eyes got smaller and he dashed and ran over to Appa's head. He grabbed the reins and braced himself.

Katara and Sokka crawled to the front of the saddle staring at the blackness. A crack of thunder could be heard. Then several flashes of lightening lit the sky, but no rain.

"Aang what do we do?" Katara asked, frieghtened.

"I have no idea! We can't go around it, we'll have to fly through it! Appa yip-yip!" Aang pulled on Appa's reins and he flew above the clouds. It seemed a lot calmer until they reached the storm. No sign of any storn could be seen below them, but it was there.

A stream of lightning shot up through one of the clouds below and hit Appa. The group was shocked. Appa plumetted to the sea. Everyone grabbed tight to the saddle.

Aang shot up and gasped. Appa tried to free himself of the waves, but it was no use. The waves took him over and he and the group were forced under the sea. (Under The Sea, lol! -)

Aang and Sakura's eyes began to glow blue. The Water Avatar floated among Katara and Sokka, but the Air Avatar bended the water around the group. He incased them in ice...

"Aang, Aang. Wake up, Aang." Aang moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The light from the sun was very bright and it made his eyes hurt. He slowly sat up and shielded the light using his hand. Katara was in front of him smiling. "We were worried about you. You were tossing and turning and shouting, "No!" Are you okay?"

Aang scratched the back of his neck. "I guess i was just having a bad dream."

"Well the spark that came from Sakura's hand scared Momo and he lepted right into yuor head and for some odd reason he knocked you out. But how could a small lemur like Momo do that? It was kinda funny yo watch really." Sokka smiled and picked up Momo. "See you big airhead gave his shoulder a bruse. Anyway we're at Bacing Cei, so get ready for a landing."


	7. Time Change

The Second Avatar: Part 6 - Time Change

Katara looked over the side of Appa's saddle with a huge smilie, but as she saw the ground before her it faded to a frown. She put her hand to her mouth and slowly sat up straight. Aang looked at her with worry, "Katara, what's wrong?" He got up and joined her on the side of the saddle. When he looked over he gasped.

There were no buildings, streets, or people. Just a baren field with small ruins and short trees. Katara looked over at Sokka and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Sokka had his map out. He help it upside down and scratched his head. "The map says this is the place." He turned back to the upright position. "I followed it perfectly, I made no wrong turns or anything."

Sakura was laying at the back of the saddle with her hands behind her head. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Ba Cing Cei is gone..." Katara replied.

"Yeah, it's been gone for at least twenty years. Fire Lord Zuko finally gained the oppertunity to take it over. Then he died, probably too much excitement. Now his son is ruling, Fire Lord Shunghai. And he sent his son in search of the Avatar. That's who attacked my village when you guys were there." She crawled over to Aang and Katara.

Sokka landed Appa and walked to their group.

"What? The fire lord is Ozai, not Shunghai. And Zuko is still the banished prince in search of Aang. And Ba Cing Cei was fine a week ago, it looks like it's been burned down for... 20 years..." Katara looked down in shock.

"That was a hundred years ago. Zuko killed Aang while trying to take him to Ozai. Ozai died and Zuko retook the throne. You guys don't know that you're spirits? I thought Aang was here to help master the elements. I've been waiting to talk to him for years." She hopped off of Appa and stretched her back.

"I'm not a spirit. If I was a spirit then I'd be blue and half see through. And Katara or Sokka wouldn't be able to see me." Aang Airbended himself to the ground. "Somehow I think we..." he paused and looked at Katara and Sokka. "Traveled 100 years to the future..."

"What? How in the heck could we have done that? I don't remember stepping through a magic portal that said, 'You will now be taken 100 years into the future.' Do you?" Sokka grunted.

"Sokka, Aang is making sense. Just think about it. The Avatar is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle after 100 years. Sakura is a waterbender and water is the next nation. This wouldn've happened if it hasn't been 100 years." Katara looked at her hands, sort of checking if they fit Aang's 'spirit' description.

"Well then how do we get back to our time? I don't want to age 100 years later than I'm supposed to. There's too many new things I have to remember now, and I don't think my brain can hold it all."

"So are there are still Waterbenders and Earthbenders, right? I mean the Fire Nation didn't kill them all?" Katara jumped off of Appa and walked over to Sakura.

"There are still many Earthbenders. The Fire Lord finds them very useful, but as far I know my village was the last one of Waterbenders. Both tribes at the poles were completely destroyed."

Katara's heart sank as she heard those words, _"Both tribes at the poles were completely destroyed." _She fell to her knees without any control and started to feel warm tears roll down her cheeks.

Sakura looked at her with worried eyes, "Katara what's wrong?"

"Me and Sokka live in the South Pole..." she choaked. "And now you're telling me that everyone is gone..."

Sakura kneeled beside her, "I'm sorry... I never should've said anything..."

Sokka came over and helped Katara to her feet. "Well we should get going and try to find a place where we can get some supplies and camp out."

Sakura and Aang nodded. Sakura hopped on Appa and laid in the back of the saddle once again. Sokka sat on Appa's head and took the reins. "Yip-yip."

Appa acended into the sky letting out small grunts and roars.


End file.
